saved
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: how far will Lincoln go to save his sister, Lana


**okay so here a idea that I literally can't stop thinking about for the pass week and it is more of my darker kind of writing, so here it is. now this fanfic will be a different because there is no age restriction and that mean you (the reader) can imagine whatever age you want everyone to be, also it is a open ending, meaning that you can make your own ending because sometimes not everyone like the ending that is made, this is just something new I am trying, I might or might not do it again but that is enough talking, hope y'all ****enjoy**.

Lana cried as she pressed her back against a tree as three wolves had surrounded her, each one looking bigger then the next; all three growling and snapped their jaws at her.

One of the wolves had launched at Lana who had screamed and covered her eye's as she heard yelling and the sounds of leafs and dead breaches breaking, she whimper as she had slowly opened her eye's and her eyes widened as Lincoln was standing in front of her "l-lincoln" she cried as she hugged his leg's as Lincoln had kept his eyes on the wolves in front of him.

"Lana everything will be okay..." Lincoln said as he placed his hand on her head making her look up at him as tears had stream down her face "go back home and try to get help, I will keep their attentions" Lincoln told her as Lana eyes widened.

"I-i can't, you will d-die!" Lana cried while Lincoln had chuckles.

"listen I not asking you, I'm telling you so be ready to run!" Lincoln told her while he had looked at the wolves and noticed that the wolf in the middle was the leader of the two, so he was going to watch while the other two had took care of Lincoln.

Lincoln planted his feet into the ground as the two wolves had changed at him, Lana yelled and covered her eyes as she didn't want to look "l-lana..." she heard Lincoln growl making her slowly look at him, and her eye's widened as she had started to cry again as one of the wolves had it teeth sank into one of Lincoln's shoulders while the other wolf had it teeth in his leg, his clothes had already had started to slowly turn red from blood loss.

"L-lincoln!" Lana cried as she was frozen in place

"Go!" Lincoln told her making her back up but she wasn't going "I SAID GO" Lincoln yelled making her jump and she had listened and started to run back home while the leader had watched her run away.

"Don't you fucking dare" Lincoln growled to the leader as he had turned to face Lincoln as if he had understand him and the leader had growled back at him, Lincoln could feel the other two wolves teeth sink deeper into him.

Lana was running home as fast as she could, her heart was slamming against her ribcage and her vision was blurred cause of her tears wouldn't stop but she couldn't stop running.

Lincoln panted as his clothes was bloody and ripped, his body wasn't much better, he could barely feel his arm and leg anymore, he felt something in his pocket and reached into it and pulled something out, looking at it and his eyes widened as it was a pen.

Lincoln chuckled softly as he looked at the wolves and squeezed the pen as tight as possible before one of the wolves had changed at him, the wolf tried to go for Lincoln neck but Lincoln had moved and wrapped his arm around the wolf, making the both of them fall to the ground and Lincoln immediately had started to stab the wolf as fast as possible, while the wolf had thrash around while letting out cries of pain until after the 6 stab it had finally broke free and went back to the other two while Lincoln had forced himself back up

Lana dropped to the ground while she tried to get up but couldn't as everything had hurted and she had even felt like throwing up, she had started to think about Lincoln before forcing herself to stand up and keep running as she was on her street, she had saw her house and ran faster as she was soon running up the porch and slammed into the door, making the door burst open and Lana falling onto the floor.

Everyone in the living room had jumped and looked at Lana, and immediately knew something was wrong "Lana what going on!" Her dad ask as everyone had surrounded her, worried while her parents had went to her and pick her up.

Lana had grabbed onto her dad clothes "PLEASE HELP, LINCOLN IS GOING TO DIE" she cried shocking everyone as she had quickly told them about the wolves and how Lincoln had stayed behind so she could run away.

Lynn, Sr. Had handed Lana to Rita and quickly went to the door "rite call the police now!" He told her while he had left, running to the forest, followed behind was Lynn with her bat in hand and Luna who had her guitar, the rest knew they couldn't do much but get in the way, so they had did what they could help with and that was making sure Lana was okay and calling the police.

The 2 wolves lifeless bodies had dropped to the ground as Lincoln had dropped to his knees, his left eye was completely shut and his right eyes wasn't much better as blood had redded his vision making him basically blind, he was sure his left arm was broken and his right arm could barely move but kept a iron grip on his bloody pen, his shirt was completely ripped apart showing all the bite marks and cuts the had covered his body while there wasn't a single clean spot that didn't have a cut or bloodstain on it, and his leg's had went numb actually his whole body was numb and he was getting light headed from all the blood he had loss.

The wolf had looked at Lincoln and growled while Lincoln had forced himself back onto his feet as he had tried to stand up without falling over as he had throw up a bit of blood "I... I won't d.. Die" Lincoln tried to talk as he had thought about his family and how he wanted to see him again, how he wanted all this pain to stop, and how heavy his body had felt but he had to keep going.

The wolf had growled at him as it was in perfect condition as it had let the other 2 fight for him while he had waited and watched, he let out a low growl before it had jumped at Lincoln, mouth open, ready to end it off.

Lincoln eye widened as he had seen his chance, he let out a war cry and shot his hand forwarded, ramming his arm into the wolf mouth and down it throat while it had chopped down on Lincoln whole arm, making the both of them cry.

Lynn. Sr., Lynn, and Luna had held the cry making them run to where they heard "Lincoln!" They had started to called out for it as they had kept looking, after 4 minutes of looking they had stopped dead in their tracks as they had found the corpses of 3 dead wolves and Lincoln standing above them as his body was mangled and shredded apart.

"L-lincoln" Luna called out as they had slowly went to him, scared that any sudden movements would make him shatter apart.

Lincoln had slowly looked at them as he took a step forward before he had dropped to his knees then dropped to the ground, the 3 had ran to him and started to called out for help while they had heard the police sirens approaching making Lynn get up and run out of the forest, desperately getting their attention while Luna and Lynn. Sr. Had held onto Lincoln.

Lincoln had let out a weak smile and close his eye's, slowly blacking out or going to sleep, no one could tell as the 2 had started to yell his name.

**I ending it ****here, like I said in the beginning this is a no age restriction and a open ending fanfic, I hope y'all comment what kind of ending you had made up, sorry if there some mistakes, this is basically a no edit fanfic heh but yeah. ALSO I am planning on making a new loud house au once I get the story started, that is all. like, comment, and see ya next time**.

**tumblr: kingdeku-queentoga**


End file.
